


Special Present

by z0mb1k1d



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Sunagakure, and Lee had just arrived to spend a few weeks with his lover Gaara. First days together are always lovely, but at the end of the night, what kind of special gift will Gaara have for Lee?(A very short and rushed holiday one shot fic. Merry Christmas, everyone <3)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Christmas dau so I could have something presentable and I've been tossing this idea over in my head for a while so I put it to use. I was originally going to use this concept for another occasion but it's Christmas, so here's your present, you gays. I'm sorry if it seems really rushed because it totally was, and I'm sorry if it isn't very good, either.

"I've never seen you naked yet."

Gaara's brows furrow, "Are you sure?"

"We always get interrupted, distracted, or too lazy to take off all your layers." Lee admits bashfully with a lighthearted chuckle. He knows Gaara has definitely seen _him_ naked, on more than one occasion. Whether it was accident or not, it still makes Lee feel a little uncomfortable. "It's not that I _have_ to see you naked or anything..." He clears his throat.

"I know." Gaara idly rubs at his temple, slouching in his desk chair to try and find a comfortable position. "I've just never thought about it before."

"Yeah - I know." Lee smiles cheekily and leans over the office desk to gently kiss his Kazekage. "That's all I wanted to say."

 

**X.**

 

_"When will he arrive?"_

_"Tomorrow; expect for the afternoon."_

Gaara finds himself staring at the clock on the wall, counting the seconds tick slowly past in the back of his head. It's more or less become problematic for Gaara to know the exact date of when Lee comes to Suna, because then he gets anxious, and when he gets anxious no paperwork gets done. Of course as the Kazekage he _has_ to know these things, and all the annual 'cleaning out of anticipation' is pretty nice, but overall troublesome. Gaara gets frustrated and rubs his face in grave boredom - that too is taxing.  
It's later in the day now, closer to evening than afternoon, and Gaara only has a small stack of papers left to sift through - to acknowledge, sign, approve or disapprove, or maybe to discard altogether. The Kazekage gets a little annoyed with himself and forces the work; he gets back into the routine of things and starts pulling at paper, reading, writing if he needs to, and repeating. However boring or regimented the task may be, it must be done. Before he even knows it, the clearly visible sun just outside the single office window is setting, and Gaara only has a few papers left to get through. In the pit of his stomach, he can feel a bit of disappointment - but that's also his fault for having high expectations. Every time Lee has visited he's arrived faster than the last, and truth-be-told that's what Gaara came to be the most excited about.

"What are you working on?"

"Reading about how misogyny seems to be rising here - although it isn't." Without care for the document in his hand, Gaara tosses it aside, having it land directly on top of the paper-filled trashcan beside his desk.

"That's good, right?"

"Yes. Someone's just being petty." Gaara mutters honestly. 

"You're almost done... Keep going." Warm fingers press into Gaaras serrated hair and rub in circles against his scalp. He hums quietly at the pleasant feeling, continuing on.  
It appears that Gaaras body has become so comfortable and suited to Lee, it doesn't even register consciously that Lee has to walk into a room and formally present himself, because Gaara will just _know._  
Now is a particularly great example of that.  
Gaara is reading through a short letter when it clicks. He stops immediately of course, and finds one of the mans hands in his hair. He uses his own hand to crawl up the others arm until he finds a face. Impatiently, Gaara spins himself around in the desk chair and pulls the older male in close by his face, until their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

"Welcome back." Gaara whispers against Lees soft lips. Lee giggles, and with hands posted against the edge of the office desk he has the small Kage trapped beneath him.

"Don't you mean welcome home?" He smiles goofily.

"You haven't moved here."

"You are my home, silly." Lee laughs, nuzzling their noses together.

"Ah..." Gaara smiles, brimming with warmth as he embraces Lee lovingly, holding the older nin tight.

"Sorry I didn't arrive sooner."

"You're here two days early." Gaara buries his head in the crook of Lees neck, inhaling the musky - although sweaty - natural scent of his beloved. "Shut up."

"Ok." Lee giggles and pulls out of their hug, consequently lifting Gaara onto his feet as he does so. "Finish up your work. I need to shower and change."

"We can go out to dinner once you're done." Gaara regretfully unwraps his arms from around Lees shoulders and sits back down.

"I'll be quick." Lee winks, and just as quickly as he'd come in, he leaves the office. The Kazekage exhales heavily, slightly shakily, with fuzziness buzzing all around inside him, the same feeling he gets every time he sees Lee.  
With the thought of dinner in mind, Gaara works diligently to finish what's left of paperwork. At the end of it all, he gets up from his desk for the first time that day and puts on the Kage hat to go outside. He realizes then that he never took a day walk around the village, just to see how everyone was doing, and feels a little more guilty for that too.  
'That's selfish of me, isn't it. To neglect work because I'm giddy.' Gaara sighs a second time as he leaves the office and silently walks down the hallway, making his way to what is at this time not just his bedroom, but Lees as well. By the time he reaches the room, Lee is already done with his shower and dressed in clothes more formal to him. Gaara whistles,

"Handsome." He says flatly, watching Lee as he fixes himself in the standing mirror. 

"It's Christmas Eve! I have to look nice for you." Lee blushes as he turns around to smile brightly at Gaara, his hair still damp.

"You always look nice to me." Gaara approaches Lee and stops in front of him to grab his hands. Lee always seems to giggle at the size difference, the warmth difference; any considerable difference between them that's cute. "Don't laugh."

"I can't help it, you're so small to me." Lee giggles childishly, holding onto the others hands tight.

"I'm small to most." Gaara says softly and pecks at Lees jawline. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah - You sure you want to go in your robes?"

"Mhm." The Kage gently nods and pulls Lee in the direction of the large double doors. "Do you mind if we take a quick walk around? I never went out today..." Gaara asks as he leads Lee out of the bedroom, then the building.

"Of course! I'd be disappointed if we didn't go around at least once at all."  
The couple walk and talk, about hundreds of things. The snow in Konoha, about Tenten, Naruto, and unavoidably dabbling in a bit of Sasuke talk. Mainly, though, missions Lee had been on, and some of the changes made to both villages. Gaara even goes on - even though he isn't supposed to - to ask Lee on his opinion for some laws between Suna and Konoha he'd like to discuss and further pass. Lee was ecstatic about them, to say the least.

"Communication is the first step, ya know."

"Yes, I know..." Gaara points his gaze downward. Talking in general is not something he's good at, so it's a given communication is his least favorite part about being the Kazekage. It's still extremely difficult for him to express compassion with the villagers, but they're open, and he's getting there. "We're here." They stop in front of a very nice building, with lots of people waiting inside. It looks warm, and inviting, something Gaara wanted to make sure they'd specifically have. Naturally Lee jumps forward to open the door for Gaara out of respect, trying to prove himself, even though at this point there's no need to.  
"Thank you." Gaara smiles genuinely to him while brushing past.

"Welcome, Lord Kazekage!" The Hostess in the front of the restaurant deeply bows to him.

"Good evening." He says politely.

"You're seats are ready." She stands back up with an excited smile before leading the couple off.

"Have you gotten used to that yet?" Lee asks quietly.

"I'm not sure if I ever will, but it's definitely not something I'll ever take for granted. I think I still forget how nice everyone is a lot, too." Gaara responds honestly, staying with the theme of keeping their voices hushed as they stop beside a table. There's a candle in the center dividing them, along with already set water glasses and menus. "Is there anything I can get you?" The woman asks with a tinge of nervousness in her voice.

"A bit of time alone would be lovely. Thank you." Gaara flashes her a brief smile as the pair sit down.

"Y-yes!" She bows her head before scurrying off to help someone else. Gaara can't help but chuckle softly, because he'd rather laugh at awkward conversations then sulk over them.

"You're in a really good mood tonight." Lee smiles, folding his hands in his lap.

"Of course I am. I've missed you - a lot." Gaara says honestly as he takes a sip of water.

"Me too-!" Lee sits up enthusiastically. "I wanted to get you something really romantic this year, but..." He shifts his gaze to the window,

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I can't be too specific, but, you said you wanted to pass the law against people from different villages marrying, right?"

"Of course." Gaara instantly knows what Lee meant by something 'romantic.'

"I know that us as a couple is ok - no one back in Konoha cares that we're both men anyways. I guess I'm not so sure about here, now that I think about it."

"Generally I think we're fine, but, it's not something discussed often. I don't think the council here feels much of a need to discuss it." Gaara shrugs.

"So then, unless it turns out to be a problem here the only issue we have marriage-wise is that we're both from different villages. Right?" Lee asks, arching a thick brow.

"I believe so." Gaara nods, deciding it'd be best not to get into specifics and politics at the table.

"I wanted to get you something really important to our relationship, but because we still have things that could be problematic I want to wait." After Lee says this, Gaara nods slowly - because he isn't stupid.

"No, I agree with that. There's no need to rush anything that hasn't been proven safe for us yet. I'm only 20, anyways." The Kage smirks, taking another sip of water.

"Sometimes I forget..." Lee smiles softly as he scratches at his head.

"Me too."

 

**X.**

 

At the end of the night, Gaara and Lee had a fantastic dinner together. Lee even got Gaara to laugh a little bit, which is always something to be proud of. The couple walk arm-in-arm, although from far away it only looks like they're walking close to each other, so it's otherwise unnoticeable.  
"Would you mind if I gave you one of your presents early tonight?" Gaara asks, seemingly out of nowhere.

"If you really want to, sure." Lee shrugs. "Why tonight?"

"Just because." Gaara brushes off his question with a vague answer as they continue down the road. Once they get back to the Kazekage residence, Lee spends a bit of time catching up with Temari and Kankuro about general things, dinenr as well, and then Gaara steals him away again and the two are back up in his bedroom.

"I think it'd be nice for Temari to come back with me and see Shikamaru." Lee says as he sits down on the bed.

"I do too - It's not like we have all that much going on during December." Gaara shrugs, leaning against a coffee table located on the other side of the room. "It's getting late, I guess I should give you your gift." He mumbles to himself.

"You really don't have to."

"Well, I feel like I do." Gaara sighs and stands up from his leaning position. He stalls for a little while, and then decides to just get it over with. He turns his back to Lee, feeling the older nins eyes on him as he does so, "I've just been thinking..." Gaara bites his lip and unravels the Kage robe. He slowly drags the cloth off his lithe shoulders and down his thin arms until it falls to the floor. Normally Gaara would still be wearing a large chest piece, a netted shirt, and pants; but here he stands before Lee, back turned, completely naked.

'He's been commando all day?!' Lee flushes red to the tips of his ears, fists gripping onto the bedsheets. Gaara slowly inhales and looks over his shoulder, only one of his beautifully blue eyes revealed to Lee.  
'Oh Hell...' Lee gulps hard, unable to take his eyes off of the barren Kage standing right in front of him.

"I need to be a little sweeter to you." Gaara murmurs, and with no shame turns around to fully reveal himself to Lee. "You must be getting impatient with me." He walks forward, dragging the tips of his toes against the tile as he goes, taking strides so painfully slow Lee is urged to reach out and just grab him. Every inch of Gaaras body is absolutely flawless, having barely ever been touched by anything before. His essentially white skin is near translucent, unmarked. Rib bones, shoulder blades, elbows and knees poke out obviously, amd his spine protrudes out of his back like a long mountain range. Only now does Lee realize how much of a stark contrast there is from Gaaras body compared to his face. Any color on him stands out now, from fiery red hair, to ocean blue orbs, the blackest rings around those eyes - and of course the unmentionables.  
Gaara doesn't stop when he's close to Lee, instead he keeps going until they're touching. His dainty little hand ghosts over the side of Lees face, and he smiles, "Don't make me feel weird, now. Say something." Gaara pushes his thumb against Lees lips, trying to draw out a response; but Lee is truly speechless. Never before has Gaara been so open with his body to Lee, so eager to present himself and be a little frisky.  
Gaara has every ounce of Lees attention, and that's not going anywhere.  
"Fine..." Gaara quietly sighs and takes it upon himself to straddle Lees hips. He settles against the still-clothed man and holds him close, whispering,

"Merry Christmas, Lee."

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to leave what kind of formal outfit Lee was wearing ambiguous and up to the reader on purpose. I know some people have a thing for a suit and tie, some would like to imagine more traditional Japanese-style clothing, and that's fine, it's up to you.  
> Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you do or don't celebrate.  
> P.S. If enough people ask for it I will add a smut chapter as a bonus Christmas gift, but ya gotta ask for it cuz I'm lazy.


End file.
